Eummo
by Interview
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, and am not profiting from this fictional story. I have always loved the idea of Storm and Magneto together, but that is a couple that is rarely explored, until now. Dive into the most underrated couple, and explore their adventures, and how they came to be. Very Mature and laced with tons of conspiracy theories, so BEWARE!


**Eummo**

Prologue

The cold steal felt comforting against the flesh encasing my temple, it's nice to look at your cup half full as opposed to half empty. However, considering my circumstances, my cup is damn near dry. He has an eerily endearing smirk on his face as he holds a trinity P99 .43 pistol against my skull. I briefly wonder where my life would have ended up, had I have just gone on that vacation my wife begged me to go on. I am the Master of Magnetism, and I have been reduced to sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair that I can't manipulate, with a gun to my head. I close my eyes, and say a brief prayer for the safety of my wife, fighting back the desire to panic. For the first time, since my childhood, I am frightened, not just for myself but my family. If I close my eyes, I can almost smell my wife's hair, that sweet smell of vanilla and mint.

"Open your eyes" I have never been bothered by a male voice more so than his in my life. I obey, piercing his emerald eyes with my blue ones. I fidget with my confines, my shoulders tensing as I tug at my heavy restraints. My hands are behind me, resting against the back of the chair, the rattling of the chain clanging against the cool metal. "Stop fucking moving!" he demanded. I do as he says as he steps in front of me, dropping the pistol to his side. I raise a curious brow at him, as I watch him walk back to an old wooden table with rope wrapped around it. I look around my surroundings, a cliché location, a warehouse. You would think the KGB and FOH would be a little more creative with the scenery for executions, maybe a nice park, or better yet, a nature trail on a beautiful summer day. If my powers were not absent because of these confines, I would have killed this degenerate an hour ago. He's disordered, possibly waiting for the mandatory officials to arrive. I watch him walk to a dingy window as he answers his vibrating phone. He glances back at me briefly before turning around and beginning his conversation. He is giving directions to the voice on the other side of the phone, really poor ones, I might add. I look around the room scanning for entrances, exits, obstacles, weaponry, and ways to disable my confines.

"May I have some water?" I asked. He ignores me and continues with his conversation. "May I have some water?" I repeated, still, he ignores me. I am silent as I hear his phone click before watching him put it in his pocket. He turns back to me and begins walking toward me, clearly whoever he was speaking to pissed him off.

"What mutie?" he asked.

"May I have some water" He laughs at me, clearly thinking my lack of hydration to be somehow humorous. He picks up an old water can, hidden inside of an old chest, clearly it's going to be used for waterboarding me. He pours the ice cold water over my head, it took everything I had not to react to the sudden shock of the water. When he finished I rose my head to look him in his eyes once more, and smiled.

"Think you could aim for my mouth next time?" He pauses briefly, clearly shocked by my sudden insult. He begins to laugh, and of course, me being the gentleman I am, I will always join another gentleman in for a laugh. I join him, ensuring my boisterous laugh bounces off of every brick wall inside of this warehouse. I see his fist clench before he could rear back and punch me on my left cheek, causing me to turn my head to the right. I can taste the blood in my mouth as I spit it out, his laughter immediately ceasing. He places his hands on either side of me atop the rests of the chair, forcing me to look him in his eyes. He's trying to intimidate me, and my lack thereof is only going to further piss him off, but if I am going to die, I will not die a coward.

"I don't like it when people make fun of me" he growls. I briefly wonder where the government found this guy, because he is an idiot. He's balding, but it doesn't keep him from wearing a ponytail that's as black as my shoes. He is a broad man, easily doubling me in mass, but not trifling me in height. He has tattoos, distinguishing him in their jailhouse appearance. I lick my lips, the blood sinking into the dry cracks as I try to smile, the slight sting causing me to bite my bottom lip.

"I assumed you would have been accustomed to it" I know he's not going to kill me, not without his overseers present, but he is going to try and instill fear into me. To my surprise, he pushes off the chair and walks away, screaming as he does so. He walks back over to me, his anger flooding out of his fingertips as he grabs my neck, I remain calm.

"When they get done with you, I'm going to fucking kill you, and then after I fuck your mutie nigger wife, I'm going to kill her too" He tightens his hold on my neck, I can hear his knuckles cracking. The lack of air doesn't concern me, the feel of my neck tightening doesn't concern me, but the vision of this man touching my wife, causes my body to shake. I have already figured out how I am going to kill him, even if I have to die to do so, that small victory will be worth the eternal sacrifice. He releases my neck and walks away, going to one of the exits on the far right corner. I hear a vehicle pull around outside, the gravel crushing beneath the weight of the vehicle.

SUV. One. Two. Three. Four.

Four doors open and close, and footsteps are clear as they get closer to the warehouse. I see four men and our warehouse idiot walk through the far right entrance. Two men were carrying additional rope and weaponry as they walked to the old wood table to put their supplies down. The other two men walked toward me, talking amongst themselves. They towered over me as they crossed their arms, waiting for me to give them my undivided attention.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused, Erik?" asked Graydon Creed.

"I'm starting to get the picture'' He bent down in front of me, softening his voice before speaking to me again.

"You have become more trouble than you are worth" Graydon responded softly.

"I've always thought I worked under more sequestered pretenses" I responded, licking my lips.

"I kept you alive, just so I could relish this very moment" He responded rabidly.

"The Sentinels and the previews of the Sentinel prowlers to begin the extermination, genocide, and imprisonment of mutants is something to fight against. I have to fight for my races cause, and you are such a foolish man. Do you fools not realize that the start of this movement will put America in a state of Martial Law and…" A hard punch stops my speech, and I suddenly am seeing stars. Blood quickly fills my mouth as I watch Graydon shake his hand, clearly feeling the pains associated with the hard left hook. I have to hand it to him, he hits hard. I spit the blood out, and take that as an unofficial command of silence. Graydon is well aware of the corruption within our own country's walls. He and I never were fighting the same fight, but somewhere along the battle, he got a leg up that can affect my people forever. I stare at him as he shakes his head, and paces slowly before me. His hands are behind his back, and he is clicking his tongue in thought as he stares at the concrete floor.

"Look, you freak…"

"I are no freak" I interrupt. I seethe at his presence, his smell, his entire being. Graydon stares at me, a smirk slowly crossing his face, deepening the wrinkles in his face, almost making it look more like a wicked contortion than a small smile.

"By the time I am done with you, you will be begging me to end your life" he said matter-of-factly.

"Now, we both know that's a lie" I responded.

He stares at me, clearly unappreciative of my answer. The man that carried the supplies in walked toward Graydon and I with an antique machine pistol in hand. He stood beside Graydon, staring daggers at me, only gaining my curiosity.

"Do I know you?" I asked. He looked plainly at me, emotionless and stoic before answering.

"No" Simple and direct, I think I like him. Mr. Direct nodded at me and hands Graydon the gun, and steps aside, respectfully. Graydon stares at me before deciding to point the gun between my eyes.

I briefly escape and my mind travels to a safe haven, the presence of my wife, and the moment all this started, several months ago.

00000000000000000000000000

I awake to the smell of bacon, she's cooking down there. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, waiting for the smoke detectors to begin there whistling tyrant. After several minutes of waiting, I decide to get up, tossing the blankets back as I sit up, trying to allow myself to adjust before standing to my feet. I walk down the stairs and into the grand kitchen where I see my wife's form, rushing to turn the stove down. I lean against the arch of the wall, silently admiring her form as she flips the bacon and puts biscuits in the oven. Even in a long oversized t-shirt, beauty is still within the flesh, and my eyes are privileged enough to bestow upon it. I watch her as she twirls in a slow circle, revealing her beautiful smile that always contributes to this natural glow she wears. Her chocolate slender hands dance on the stove, she almost looks like she knows what she's doing.

"Smells delicious" She is startled by my voice as I walk towards her. I envelop my arms around her, and saucily kiss her on her plump lips. She places her hands on either side of my face and begins running them through my silver hair, deepening our kiss. This new marriage has spiked her already outrageous sex drive, and it seems any little display of affection will trigger something deep within her. I feel her moan against my lips and I grab her curly, white, thick hair for dominance. Her waist length coils tickle my forearm as she pulls along my hair, tangling her fingers in it. I pick her up and place her on the marble counter, and quickly discard of her t-shirt. She is the most exquisite looking woman I have ever seen. Our mouths continue their dance, battling one another for control, and with a squeeze of her thighs, I have gained the upper hand. I begin working on her neck, licking that sensitive spot just below her ear until the smell of burnt pork suddenly assaults my nostrils.

"No!" She pushes me aside and reaches for the bacon, the live grease popping everywhere, but that is not stopping her. She picks up the skillet, and through the white smoke, I can see the charred pieces of what I think is bacon.

"Ororo, throw it away" I say softly.

"I can give it to the dogs" Her softly accented voice states. Knowing our two German Shepherds, they will not eat that bacon, which may further insult her slowly growing culinary skills.

"Love, we worked hard to train Pharaoh and Tibet to stop begging. You know feeding them that, will only get them started back at it again" I respond, sweetly taking the pan from her and placing it in the sink. I wrap my arms around her waist and place her back on the counter, kissing her passionately. I step away from her briefly, just to look at her, and in this moment, this reminds me of why I chose her. Her hair is one of my favorite features of her, it speaks so boldly of who she is, wild, untamed, pure, beautiful, and completely natural, completely her. She reaches out to me, and patiently waits for me to come into her embrace. She is as nude as the day she was born, and I can feel her hands glide down my sides to grip the top of my briefs.

"I love you," she confesses between a kiss.

I place my hands tenderly on either side of her face and smile, "And I you." I kiss her tenderly as I feel her hands glide my boxers down my thighs, forcing them to ultimately fall to the ground. With skilled fingers, I feel her wrap around my length, causing me to gasp in her mouth. I open my eyes to look at her, and her once blue eyes have now whiten over. She extends her tongue and licks my bottom lip, I kiss her in response. The passion that emitted from her was as hot as her lightening, our kiss going from tender to a fevering passion.

"Possess me, Erik" she demanded huskily against my mouth. She places me at her opening, I have never been a man to keep his woman waiting. I step to her, and use her thighs to pull her closer to me, her warmth instantly travels to my abdomen as my length is homed by her. She moans sweetly into my ear, her breath causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand. She rotates her hips as I make love to her, a woman of great talent. I pull her hair, forcing her to give me full access of her neck, I glide my tongue along the length of her neck, to her chin, then to her lips. She takes my tongue in her mouth, causing my mind to travel to other things she could do with that talented tongue of hers.

To my annoyance, the phone rings, sending a jingle of baritone ringing throughout our kitchen.

"Ignore it" she moans. Of course I'm going to ignore it.

I pick her up and slam her against the refrigerator, the stainless steel is cool against my forearms as I hold her up. She wraps her arms around my neck, and I slam into her as she moans my name into my neck.

Thankfully, that damn phone stops ringing

The baritone rings sings through our kitchen once more.

I can hear the annoyance in her voice as she growls at the lively phone.

"Ignore it!" I moan.

"It may be important" she moans in reply.

"It's not!" I say, smacking her rear.

"I'll be silent, Erik, just answer it" she orders. I sigh and place her on the counter that holds the phone, I pick the phone up, and slow my rhythm before answering.

"This is Lehnsherr" I greet casually. I watch as Ororo is biting her lip, trying to trap her moans. I continue to move slowly, hoping that it will keep her from voicing her pleasure publicly.

"Have you seen the news Erik?" It's Charles, and he sounds very concerned.

"I have not, and I am tied up right now, can this be revisited later?" I ask, gritting my teeth.

"No, it cannot!" My eyes bulge at his tone. I almost respond with the same tendency, until I looked back at Ororo.

"What is happeneing, Charles?" I ask, Ororo looks to me with concern, and I instantly know, the moment is destroyed. I pause my love making, and wait for Charles to answer.

"The government has made an Act to sign all four of the Anti-Mutant bills, President Kelly is meeting with congress today" I hear Charles ruffling through papers.

"Are you attending this "meeting"?" I ask, helping Ororo off the counter.

"Yes, as are you. My car will be at your home in a few hours" Charles hangs up the phone, and I put our phone back on the base.

"What is it?" Ororo asks concerned, placing her hands tenderly on my shoulders.

"The Anti-Mutant bills are getting passed" I say.

"How can they…this will send us into a civil war" she responds, stepping back from the shock.

"That is the least of our worries, love. Charles is on his way, we must get dressed, we will meet with the President and Congress, concerning the matter." I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom, she feels heavy, this is a lot for her to take in.

"We cannot just "meet" with President Kelly and congress, we have to be invited" she stated.

"I am sure we are beyond that, now"

This is the start of the Homo Sapiens Superior against the Homo Sapiens, a war long overdue, and one I have been waiting for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I would like to thank the leaders of both parties, and the three mutant representatives for being here today, to discuss what is a very serious and important issue facing the United States and the mutant race," President Kelly began. Ororo couldn't help but roll her eyes, 'How diplomatic', she thought. She looked around the room, making eye contact with the eight congressmen, and then the smug Presidnet.

"Now, I have had the time to fortunately listen, and speak to many of you about the matter of the four Anti-Mutant bills, I will go over them briefly to ensure a thorough understanding for everyone in the room.

The first Bill- Mutant Registration Act- A well regulated registration being required of all mutants that are citizens of the United States, including those of dual citizenship. A state and federal registration will be required and renewed every seven years.

MRID Section 2- A MRID, Mutant Registration Identification Device, will be implanted upon 90 days after registration is completed to ensure tracking, and safety is insured. The MRID will also supply an Identification scan number, finances, health records, and educational records.

The Second Bill- Mutant Healthcare Act- Upon receiving of the MRID, Mutant Registration Identification Device, every mutant will be required to get the mutant specific health insurance, Mutant Healthcare and Research Plan.

The Third Bill- Fairness for Mutants Act- Upon receiving the MRID, Mutant Registration Identification Device, mutants will be capable of receiving better opportunities for employment, living, and retirement, according to the Fairness Mutant Act specifications.

The fourth Bill- The Sustainment of Mutant DNA- Opening stem cell research to mutant DNA, allowing the possible reception of cancer research and DNA research associated only to mutants, acquired by mutant DNA. Only MRID receivers are able to participate in the stem cell research of mutant DNA," President Kelly looked around the room, to see the smiling faces of congress, ignoring the shocked faces of Professor Xavier, Ororo, and Erik.

"This violates our rights in more than a dozen different ways President Kelly! This enables the United States to become a dictatorship to one group, it violates our God-given rights, and our Constitutional rights! You're segregating one group from another!" Erik was fuming.

"I do not see that!" Congress James Boyd replied.

"Of course you do! Any buffoon can see these violations as clear as day! How do you expect to pass any of this? It should not even be up for discussion. You are trying to force us to implant a device in order to track us! That is deplorable!" Erik yelled. "Only to add, you hold stem cell research over us in order to get us to agree to pass these Bills, or should I call them written vitriol. This is a source of control, does the government not have enough? How have the mutant Congress men and women not been invited to this "meeting"?" One of the congressmen was going to answer Erik, but held fast. "Do not hurt yourself congressmen, I shall answer that question! You people want to silence the mutant voice, which is another reason why this is not being publicly broadcast to tax paying citizens," Erik finished.

"You see President Kelly, passing these Bills will put the United States in a state of Martial Law, that includes non-mutants and mutants alike. Considering we are tied in a war, and involved in a civil war in Syria, I do not believe our military is prepared for such a venture" Professor Charles Xavier raised the exact point that needed to be raised. As calm as he was, there was a stern tone in his voice. "You do not specify what the consequences are if a mutant were to refuse the MRID" Charles added.

"That has not been decided yet, it could be a denial of some services, such as employment or education, and we have also visited the possibility of a reservation" President Kelly answered.

"Once more, you are misrepresenting yourself, when you say "reservation", you truly mean a concentration camp. However, employment and education are not services, they are earned credentials President, something I can say you did not do considering the scandal that put you in office" Erik insulted standing to his feet. "This is criminal, and you all should be prosecuted for your crimes. I cannot stand by idly as you mark my people with chips like we are dogs. There are more non-mutant criminals spilling out of these jails, than there will ever be of mutant criminals. 82.4% of the prison population is non-mutant, 71.3% of the FBI's most wanted list, including their terrorist list are non-mutants. You monsters need to be micro-chipped, not us!" He snatched the Bills from President Kelly so swiftly, no one even saw him walking toward the President. "This is a violation of every single Amendment, both old and revised. Remember, the mutant population exceeds the non-mutant population, do you expect us not to fight back?" Erik was shaking from his anger. Ororo stood and grabbed his wrist, carefully taking the Bills from his hand.

"This is not helping" Charles began, trying to get control of the emotions in the room, he could feel the magnetic pulse in the room from Erik's rage. He looked around at all of the congress men sitting emotionless at their seats, he almost believed they were brainwashed. Ororo continued to hold the Bills in her grasp, causing President Kelly to hold his hand out. Ororo passively gave them to the smug President. President Kelly looked at Erik complacently, and placed the papers on the table. "I have several months before I announce this publicly, hopefully you all will change your minds about the Bills" Erik left the room, his long strides taking him to the grand French doors before stopping and turning to the President, "A dog can be whipped for only so long before it bites back," Erik left the room, rushing to leave the building.

Ororo put her head in her hands, taking a deep calming breath before returning to look at the President and congressmen. Charles put a tender hand over Ororo's and smiled at her, "Wait for me in the car, please, child"

"Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes" Ororo nodded and did as she was told. She followed the same path Erik did, feeling the magnetic charge in the building, she could even hear its pulse. As she exited the building, she saw Erik, leaning against the car. She walked to him, and took his hand into hers. His beautiful blue eyes met hers, his face was still red hot as he bit down causing his jaw to protrude. His hand was shaking from his anger, and Ororo felt him more now than she ever has in any intimate moment.

He pulled her to him, and she embraced him. His hands fell to his side, and buried his face into the nook of her neck. He was shaking so violently, he feared touching her, but for some reason, he needed her to touch him. She gripped him tightly to her, softly stroking his soft silver hair.

"Talk to me," she pleaded. Ororo could only hear him breathing, and accepted that for now, this was not the place for such a discussion. After several minutes she pulled away from him and smiled softly at her passionate husband, "Let's get into the car and wait for Charles," Erik agreed and followed Ororo into the car.

It took Charles about an hour to come out of the building, Ororo raised a curious eyebrow upon him approaching the car. Ororo would ask him of what occurred in the room soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Erik lay beside a heaving Ororo, there conquest of love-making leaving them exhausted. Ororo looked to Erik, he has never been this passionate before, and she hoped this would not be the last.

"Erik" her melodic voice caught his attention as he raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"

Erik turned to her, understanding written all over his face, he pulled her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head. "I cannot explain what came over me. Did I hurt you?"

"Quite the contrary, I rather enjoyed it" Erik chuckled at her response, taking mental note. She never ceased to surprise him, who would've thought the regal goddess enjoyed some light bondage and rough sex. The rage he felt from the confrontation with the President and congress served as inspiration to their love-making. She ran her hands along his chest and muscular abdomen, sending chills throughout his body, evoking a moan from him. They could lay like this forever, reveling in one another's company. Erik grabbed Ororo by her thigh and pulled her leg over his legs, trying to entwine their bodies as much as possible.

"I have to meet with Charles this evening" Erik looked over at the clock, and sighed, "Looks like the evening has already approached us"

"It's early evening"

"Come with me, it has been to long since you have seen your fellow comrades" Ororo contemplated Erik's offer. He was right, it has been sometime since she has seen them, and it would be good to be back at the mansion. Hopefully, she and Erik together will not bring conflict like it has in the past. "Want to take a shower with me, woman?" Ororo smiled at Erik, maybe she can entice a round two of this new zealous lover of hers.

**A/N:**_ I combined chapter one and the prologue together, because the first chapter was to short. __ I am going to explain how Ororo and Erik become an item and how they came to be married, just go along the journey with me. Just to clarify what Erik looks like, I am using the Erik from the comics and 90's cartoon. I don't know why, but I think he is very sophisticated-looking, and that is how I would like him to be portrayed in this story. I would like to also apologize for the delay, but I do not believe in posting crap, or should I say a story that is not properly executed. I would rather take my time than to post a chapter just to post. I hope you guys understand and thank you for all the support thus far, you are all great!_


End file.
